


In Honor Of Season 3

by Faetality



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: A short snippet in honor of season 3 drawing near.





	In Honor Of Season 3

He wakes up in the dark. True darkness for the first time since he can remember. It’s terrifying as much as it’s comforting. Slowly things began to filter in, the sound of voices and soft footfalls, a door opens with a surprised gasp. “You’re awake!”   
  
The flames return soon after, a roaring and wild return that nearly makes him fall with his hands over his ears. It’s too much and then it’s manageable. It doesn’t mean it’s okay. “You need to rest, dear boy.” But he’s had enough of resting. His body protests every day and he feels trapped, more so than the monastery should have felt. The sisters were kind, but it was a cage all that same. It’s two weeks, a week and a half since he’d woken before he can properly walk and move without a grimace and then another before the sisters tell him he has a visitor. That, someone, had come looking for him.   
  
“Seems we are both dead now, hm, Matvey?”


End file.
